Dark Angel
by chibidark angel
Summary: Heero loves Duo, so what are all these feelings he feels when she's around? 1x2x1, OC, 1+OC? some angst
1. Default Chapter

HAPPY SAINT PATRICK'S DAY! Yes, today is the day that I celebrate being Irish, and scream to the world, "I'm Irish born and raised and PROUD OF IT!" there, I'd like to wish a happy St. Patrick's Day to everyone around the world, have a lovely day, the weather today was brilliant, it was the best St Patrick's Day for ages, and I'd a great time! Anyhoo, enough of my ranting, here we go!

Title: Dark Angel

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: Heero loves Duo, so what are all those feelings that he feels around her?

Warnings: yaoi, 1x2, 2x1, 1+OC? 3x4x3, lemon, lime, whatever I can fit in, some angst, though lord knows I don't particularly like the stuff, but I do read it, and besides, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! And remember: THIS CONTAINS GUY ON GUY ACTION, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, so pleeze don't sue; I'm poor and have to scavenge for money down the back of my couch. = (

A/N: hey, people, me here, and this is my fist fic, so pleeze be gentle and give nice reviews, but if you wanna flame go ahead, cause I could do with a laugh! Yes, I know that the title and my name are shockingly similar, but I actually came up with the title before my name, as weird as that may sound, I am not being vain! Yeah, this is my second time posting this chapter, I don't know how, but my story was deleted and I had to post it again, ooooo! Anyhoo, enjoy, here's the prologue enjoy!

Prologue: Why Do I Feel This Way?

The tears silently poured down the 'perfect soldier's' cheek as he sat in the gloom of his bedroom, the light of the moon softly illuminating his features- round face, lean figure, tousled brown hair, and clear, deep cobalt eyes, that were red-rimmed and glittering from the tears welling up and gushing forth. He was confused and depressed, trying to fight a pointless battle in his head. 

It was Duo he loved; he had acknowledged those feelings a long time ago, shortly after peace had been restored. He and Duo, not having anywhere else to go, decided to settle in together, trying to gather what shards of their lives they could. They had begun as friends, but soon became much closer that that, as each accepted his own feelings and mad it know to the other. They had been so happy….

Now suddenly, she was here, and he was being driven crazy. How could this be happening?! He'd never been attracted to girl's he didn't even like them as friends. They were so weak, so boring, not attractive at all… 

He was gay and he loved Duo deeply, yet he couldn't deny the aching feeling that came into his heart every time he thought of her, or the strange jumpy feeling in his stomach every time he was near her. Looking at the figure in the bed beside him, he held his lover in his gaze. 

Duo truly was beautiful. He lay sprawled across the bed, snoring loudly, his long braid curled around his neck, nothing covering him except a thin sheet, that barely covered his waist (1). Smiling, Heero slipped out of bed, walked over to Duo's side and pulled the cover up to his mid-rift, fingers lovingly stroking his chest as he leaned in a kissed him gently on his forehead. Turning, he went back into bed and caught his breath as and image of her in the room near his, flashed in his mind. He had looked in on her a few nights, and could remember every detail perfectly.

Her sheet lay crumpled at the bottom of her bed, and she lay, in a sort of foetal position, wearing white pyjamas bottoms and a silk string top to match.

Kaijadh.

The name echoed bitterly through his mind. He hated her, yet knew he loved her, all at the same time, and he felt like he was loosing his mind. Letting out a soft moan, he clutched his head in his hands, almost tearing his hair out with frustration. 

What was it about her that made him feel this way? She was unlike any girl he had ever met. Maybe it was the fact that she was an excellent warrior and fighter, with a surprising amount of strength- very much like Heero himself, though, she loved all things of beauty, especially in nature, and she knew how to operate even the most difficult of gundams, including Wing Zero. Maybe it was her sparkling, vibrant green eyes, that always seemed to light up whenever she spoke, her mouth full of mischief whenever she smiled, with her full, luscious lips, her thick long black hair, or maybe it was the curve of her small, plump breasts. 

Like the other pilots, she was trained and raised by scientists, raised in a distant colony, on the very edge of the asteroid belt that surrounded Mars. However, by the time she was finished her training, it was too late: the war over, and so, she made her way to earth, after breaking out of the facility. Heero could never forget the day he first met her…

(1) Oh, my gosh, ***drool*** wouldn't you just love to see this in your bed beside you?

Well, that's it, what do you think, yeah, or nay? If you want me to continue, then please review and tell me so. Flames will be welcomed with oil-soaked rags and a catapult, but no pointless flames, please, and no nonsense about the bible, I'm a catholic; I know the church condemns homosexuality, but I don't, so neah! Review please, even a little insy, winsy, teeny, tiny one will do, just so that I know at least _somebody_ is reading, pleeze!


	2. the day we met for the very first time

Dark Angel

Summary: Heero loves Duo, but why does he feel this way around her?

Warnings: yaoi, 1x2, 2x1, 1+OC? 3x4x3, lemon, lime, whatever I can fit in, some angst, though lord knows I don't particularly like the stuff, but I do read it, and besides, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! And remember: THIS CONTAINS GUY ON GUY ACTION, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

A/N: hidee-ho minna-sanna, I'm back! (ignores groans from readers) well, time for another edition of Dark Angel, hooray! Oh, I got reviews, HUZZA! I feel so loved, you people really like it! ^_^ These are my thank-you's:

Kevin_Dago: thank you for the review, I know, I'm trying, this was sort of just setting the scene or something, I don't know, I'll try to make it better, tell me what you think.

Kuro Sora: oh my gosh, thanks a bunch! This is my longest review so far and the best thing is that you haven't seen much of gundam wing, but you read my fic anyway and it inspired you to find out more, huzza! I'm like some sort of weird muse or something…. Well, maybe not. Well, hope you enjoy this chappie!

Shaz: awwww, thanks chicken, I didn't think you'd review, but you did any way, and you used my nickname, score, huzza! Yeah well it was st paddys when I posted the chappie so I just had to say something, and the bible thing, well, I've gotten a lecture before, so I needed to say something. Here's the next chapter, glad your eager to read it!

Volena: thank you soooo much, I can't believe I actually have a devoted reader, I'm sooo happy! Yeah, I love the bit with the sheet at the waist, I was just struck with inspiration, which resulted in a lot of drooling at the thought, oh, such a sexy bishi! Yes, I've posted as soon as I can, hope you like the next part!

P.S: I forgot to introduce my cool friend and muse, Funky Trunky! (magic assistant wave to show a purple elephant dressed in ballet slippers, manically pirouetting and leaping about the place)

Funky Trunky: must get this right; have to be good if I'm going to be a famous ballet dancer!

chibidark angel: eh… yeah. Any way, would you do the honours funky and read the disclaimer, please?

Funky: (grumbling) fine, fine, but then I must be left alone to practice!

chibidark angel: O_o  O-kay then, well, go ahead.

Funky Trunky: ahem… chibi here doesn't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in it (much as she wants to) so please don't sue, she really is poor. In fact, I'm only here cause her room is so empty it makes a great practice area!

chibidark angel: thanks a bunch, you no good son of a…

Funky Trunky: anyway, onwards and upwards!

chibidark angel: yes, on with the lovely chappie, which is dedicated to all my reviewers, thanks!

Chapter One: The Day We Met For The Very First Time

As the sunlight streamed in through the window, Heero sat at the table, wearing only a tight pair of jeans, fingers flying over the keyboard of his laptop as he typed up memorabilia and mission reports from the war, along with some of the improvements and additions to his gundam, Wing Zero, the only remaining gundam. Always the weariest of all the pilots, Heero had put his in a secret place underneath the house and no one knew about it, not even Duo (1). 

He paused for a moment in mid-type, to read over the paragraph he had finished, when suddenly, he was set upon, as two arms sneakily wound their way around his neck, and a pair of lips left a trail of hot, fiery caresses on his skin, as they made their way up his neck, towards his mouth.

Turning around in his chair, Heero met the kiss with equal force and passion. Wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist he pulled him around and down onto his lap. They sat there, stuck in an embrace of mutual passion and love, tongues slipping and sliding off each other, as they tasted each other, as passionate and explorative as the first tentative kiss they had shared. After a few moments, they pulled slowly apart, each smiling lovingly.

"Mornin' koi," Duo crooned softly, as he breathed in the clean, fresh scent of the boy he'd loved for so long.

"Morning," Heero grinned, practically melting under Duo's gaze.

They kissed once again, shorter this time, but still as deep, the Duo stood up and went to the cooker to grab some breakfast Heero had cooked: eggs, sausages and rashers, along with a steaming hot cup of coffee. (2)

"So, what are you up to today?" Heero asked with interest, looking up at him as he walked over to the table, wearing only a pair of boxers, his feet making a soft thudding sound off the tiled floor. He could almost think of nothing but the urge to just caress his body, all over with his hands and lips, but managed to push the thoughts away.

It was frustrating and annoying in a way, that his feelings for Duo got in the way like this, making him drop his defences, distracting him…. He was the 'perfect soldier,' he shouldn't have any emotions, no desires. Yet when he was with Duo, he was so happy, it didn't seem to matter. Besides, the war was over and peace had been restored, so he could be as carefree as he liked, and Duo had also put a lot of effort into breaking down his emotional shields and getting him to show his feelings and be human, not a robot for the scientists, and Heero would always be eternally grateful for that.

Duo shrugged.

"I'm not too sure."

He paused for a moment, a small, child-like smile creeping over his face.

"There is one thing…" he murmured slowly, looking up from under his long lashes pleadingly.

Heero sighed, smiled and asked, "Hai?"

"Well, I found this cool place in the forest, its really nice, and we could go for a walk. You've been cooped up hackin away at that laptop, you need to unwind, it's the first day of our holidays, and you know that there rare in the Preventers, come on Hee-chan."

Slowly, Heero doubled clicked on the document he was working on, and closed the lid down before saying, "Sure, why not? Could be fun."

"Great!" Duo cried with obvious delight, and commenced gobbling down his breakfast with extreme haste.

A half and hour later, the two young loves exited their house and walked into the forest near the back, hand in hand, heads close in conversation. They walked serenely through the calm forest, the silence broken only by the distant song of a bird, and the exotic scents of various flowers drifted along, carried by a gentle breeze that ruffled their clothes and blew their hair back, as they continued on, caught up in each other's company.

Suddenly, Duo turned off the path, running down a small trail, dragging Heero with him. On and on they raced, crashing through bushes and jumping over gnarled tree roots that protruded from the ground.

'What the hell?' Heero thought, before Duo suddenly stopped.

With a big grin plastered on his face, he turned to Heero and announced, "Here we are!"

Heero stepped around Duo, who casually leaned against a nearby tree. They were in a small clearing, surrounded by stout trees, which formed arches over the area, making it very dim.

"This is it?" he asked, turning around to Duo, raising an eyebrow sceptically.

"Yup," Duo answered smirking mysteriously.

"And we're supposed to have fun here?" Heero asked, walking slowly up to him.

"Mmhmm," Duo nodded, slyly slipping his arm around Heero's waist and pulling him in against him, seductively adding, "Depending on whatcha do."

Suddenly Heero caught on and he smiled mischievously in reply. He could feel Duo's hardness pressing against his thigh, and his arousal began to grow.

"I think I know what would be fun," he murmured, bending his head down and planting a few firm but teasing kisses on Duo's neck, making his way slowly towards the lobe of his ear, where he sucked and nipped playfully at the lobe. 

Duo let out a shaky sigh of desire, causing his hardness to grow, as did Heero's. Slowly, Heero pulled back, gazing into Duo's eyes lustfully, before plunging in for the melding of their lips, the kiss that sent an electric shock through his body, as he pressed harder against Duo, nearly crushing him into the tree trunk.

Duo didn't mind however; he simply wrapped his arms around Heero more tightly, hands roving down to his ass, to feel the smooth, firm roundness and squeeze a little, eliciting tiny moans of desire from Heero.

Heero's hands had found their way under Duo's t-shirt, and were now roving up and down his torso. Delicately, his hands caressed and massaged the soft skin of Duo's chest, pinching and soothing his nipples, and his stomach, and moans and cries rose in Duo's throat, and they were nearly at his belt…. (3)

Suddenly, there came a roaring sound from above them. Startled, Heero jumped back, and he and Duo looked up, but could only make out a large shadow moving towards the centre of the forest. The two boys looked at each other longingly, but a look of grim seriousness set in and Heero gave Duo a short, firm nod of his head before they ran out of the clearing onto the main path. 

Blinking, they shielded themselves with their hands from the glaring sun, as they looked up. 

Heero's jaw dropped, and he could distantly hear Duo's sharp gasp of shock, as they watched the thing land in the forest.

Heero began madly sprinting towards it, and Duo, suddenly wrenched from his state of shock by the boy's sudden action, fought to catch up with him.

Soon they made it to the clearing in the centre where it stood, impassively, a-

"Mobile Suit," Heero whispered in disbelief.

What was a mobile suit doing here? Granted it wasn't a very powerful one- an old fashioned Taurus, but still, weren't all the mobile suits destroyed after the war? What was this doing here then? Could it be a rebel attack?

The same thought seemed to be going through Duo's mind as he asked, "You don't think it's a rebel attack, do you Heero?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Heero replied, walking determinedly towards the machine.

He had nearly reached the foot of the suit, when he heard a yell of surprise coming from Duo, and a hard voice say, "Stay right where you are."

(1) Let's just say I messed with the series a bit, and Heero never sent his gundam into the sun, but hid it, all right?

(2) Oh god, just writing about food makes me hungry… what I wouldn't give for a full Irish breakfast right now, mmmm…

(3) No no, not a lemon yet, just a nice lime for now, but there will be a lemon, when, I don't know, but there will be one!

chibidark angel: OH! What a cliffie!

Funky Trunky: not really, I mean it's pretty obvious its-

chibidark angel: NO! stop it right there, or I swear I'll break your neck! (I actually do know how to do that, and I learned how to break a bone in your neck that makes your tongue fall back on your throat and you suffocate… okay that's not very nice, but I had to learn it in a technique)

Funky Trunky: you wouldn't dare.

chibidark angel: I would too, you psychotic elephant!

Funky Trunky: that's it, I quit! I will no longer read the disclaimer for you!

chibidark angel: fine, I don't care! Sorry about that folks, well, that was the latest chappie, hope you liked it! pleeze review, flames shall be met with oil-soaked rags and a catapult, have a nice day! Oh yeah REVIEW! Pleeze?


	3. Meet project dark angel

Title: Dark Angel

Summary: Heero loves Duo, but why does he feel this way around her?

Warnings: yaoi, 1x2, 2x1, 1+OC? 3x4x3, lemon, lime, whatever I can fit in, some angst, though lord knows I don't particularly like the stuff, but I do read it, and besides, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! And remember: THIS CONTAINS GUY ON GUY ACTION, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

A/N: hidee-ho minna sama, its meeeeeee again! Ooooo, I'm soooo happy, although I sprained my ankle, I went to the qualifiers for the world kickboxing championships in Ireland in continuous fighting, and, I WON! I got first place, and that means I'm going to the worlds, huzza! Alrightee, enough about that, first with my thank-you's:

 Volena: thank you so much, yeah, I agree, heero and duo _are _a cute couple, I lurve them.

Bambi: thank you, I guess….. you know what, don't bother reviewing or reading the story unless, its through your own free will, okay?

Fate-Sama: oh, thank you sooooo much! Yeah, I drooled over Duo too, I just got an image in my head and was just like, oh my gosh, and then there was this puddle at my feet! Yeah, while I believe some of the bible, some of it is a bit of a crock, in fact, some of my friends and I came up with the theory that the bible could have just been this really good novel someone wrote, but historians took it the wrong way. Glad you like the story so far, and yeah, I blabber too, so, I can understand, plus I lurve reading blabber, its fun!

Alrightee then, on with the fic! Funky, the disclaimer pleeze?

Funky: …..

cda: whats wrong, why wont you read the diclaimer?

Funky: excuse me, but I think I remember you calling me a psychotic elephant!

cda: well, maybe I did, but you were about to give away my cliffie!

Funky: yeah, well, it was a crap cliffie, I bet EVERYONE knew who it was!

cda: oh….. that's it, I'm hurt, but I'm still not apologising!

Funky: well then I'm not reading the disclaimer!

cda: fine then!

Funky: FINE!

cda: sorry bout that folks, thank you for bearing with me, here we go. Seeing as _someone _refuses to co-operate, _I_ will read the disclaimer. Here we go:

Don't own nufink, pleeze don't sue!

There we go, now, here's the second chappie!

Chapter two: Meet Project Dark Angel.

Last chapter…… 

_He had nearly reached the foot of the suit, when he hear a yell of surprise coming from Duo, and a hard voice say, "Stay right where you are."_

****

Spinning around, Heero caught sight of a long, slender blade, just barely tipping off his throat. Looking up, he saw the owner of the sword was a girl, about his age, with dark, vivid green eyes, pale, ivory skin and long, jet-black hair that was swept back in two ponytails on the back of her head. Her whole face was filled with a cold hardness that ran through her body. One hand held the sword pointing at him, the other arm was wrapped tightly around Duo's neck, the hand holding a tiny dagger that lay against his throat, ready to slash it if he struggled too much.

"Duo!" Heero cried out, and tried to run to help him, but the digging of the sword into his flesh prevented him.

"Don't worry, I'm alright, though, jeez, this gal's nearly stronger that you Heero," Duo gasped, clinging to the girl's arm, trying to loosen her grip, but to no avail.

"Heero…" the girl murmured softly, "Ah, Heero Yuy," she cried.

Whipping the dagger back from Duo's throat, she spun him around and pushed him back, adding, "and Duo Maxwell."

She pulled her sword back and put it into its sheath that was strapped diagonally across her back. The hard coldness which had dominated her persona seemed to suddenly melt away, replaced by a warm, bashful smile, and an embarrassed look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't recognise you there, I just suddenly slipped into caution mode when I heard you hurtling through the woods. Don't worry though," she added, "I'm on your side. A bit too late however…"

"What are you talkin' about? Who are you?!" Duo demanded angrily, massaging his throat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the girl apologised quickly, "How rude of me. My name is Kaijadh."

Heero's face had become blank and void of any emotions, and he was silent- in his 'perfect soldier,' mode.

"Project Dark Angel…" he murmured softly.

Duo looked at him in surprise and Kaijadh smiled gently in thanks.

"Yes, I suspected that you would know," she nodded, while Duo looked more puzzled than ever.

"Okay Heero, what's going on? Is she the enemy or what?" Duo asked, frustrated.

"It's alright Duo, she's telling the truth, she's on our side."

"But how do you know? I mean, this crazy bitch did just attack us!"

"Hn, baka," Heero barked, and gave Duo his death- glare, which immediately shut him up, his eyes wide with apologies.

Heero then sighed, smiled patiently and said, "I'm sorry Duo, but she reacted just like any of us would if we heard people running madly towards us; she tried to defend herself. It's what she's been trained to do." 

"Trained? You mean like we were?" Duo asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Heero nodded, "Only far more intensively. You see-" 

Here, he stopped and looked at Kaijadh, who had been watching intently, taking in every detail of their mannerisms, memorising everything, analysing it all, just as she was trained to.

"Would you like to explain?" Heero asked her softly (1), "After all, it is about you."

"Oh, of course," Kaijadh smiled, then began to tell her story…

***

(1) oooo, Heero's acting a tad bit OOC, I can see something happening already!

A/N: alrightee, that's all for now folks! Sorry it was short, but I want to put her story and everything in a separate chappie, so I had to end it there, but don't worry minna-sama, I will have the next part posted ASAP! Review pleeze!   Oh, oh, I gotta song, maybe it'll convince you to review, *ahem* 

"PLEASE REVIEW, LAH LAH LAH LAH LAH!"

oksie-doks, I think you get the picture, so, farthee well, till next time!


	4. a past revealed

Title: Dark Angel

Summary: Heero loves Duo, but why does he feel this way around her?

Warnings: yaoi, 1x2, 2x1, 1+OC? 3x4x3, lemon, lime, whatever I can fit in, some angst, though lord knows I don't particularly like the stuff, but I do read it, and besides, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! And remember: THIS CONTAINS GUY ON GUY ACTION, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

A/N: hey hey m'hommies! Yes, its me, with another brilliant slice of the cake that is dark angel!

Funky: what are you talking about, only one person reviewed!

cda: yeah, well it was that one reviewer who made me get off my lazy ass and write more pronto, gears, this chappies for you. And now, here is my thank-you:

Gears: I've an obligation, eh? Well, oksie-doks, I am fulfilling my obligation, hope you like the new chappie! Yeah, I'm soooo sorry about interrupting them, I did want to continue, but then I remembered that the true reason they went to the forest was to meet kaijadh, well not that they knew that, but I sure did, MWAHAHAHA! Um, yeah, anyhoo, I'm not saying the lemon will be the best, cause it'll be my first lemon, but I'm going to try my best!

cda: so, Funky, you gonna read the disclaimer?

Funky: hmmm, let me think about that…. NO!

cda: oooo, fine then, I will:

I don't owns them, cant ya here me cryin?! Oh, and I don't own the saiya-jin(is that how you spell it?) qualities that Kaijadh possess.

Now, that wasn't so bad, so on with the third chappie!

Chapter Three: a past revealed

Last Time…… "Would you like to explain?" Heero asked her softly, "After all, it is about you?" 

_"Oh, of course," Kaijadh smiled, then began._

***

"Like Heero already said, I am the product of Project Dark Angel, the final rebel movement to fight Oz. A tiny space lab was built out in distant space, and there, scientists too a fertilized egg and grew it in the lab, genetically altering it; making it stronger, faster, able to think quicker, have faster reactions, on the whole, the ultimate superhuman. That was the beginning of my life."

"You mean, that egg in the lab was you?" Duo gasped.

Kaijadh nodded and continued, "Yes, all my abilities were increased enormously, and I was even given one or two special abilities," she smiled secretly.

"Like what?" Heero asked curiously.

"Well, one is that I can sense a person's life force, so I can track them down once I've been near them. The other would have to be my favourite. I can fly," she answered, smiling.

Dou's jaw dropped and Heero looked up, startled.

"You can fly?" Duo gasped.

Kaijadh nodded, "Would you like me to show you?"

The two boys nodded slowly, then watched, amazed, as she slowly began to float upwards until she was hovering a few feet above the ground. Suddenly, she sprang to life and raced around the clearing so fast that Duo and Heero barely saw the blur until she was back, floating in front of them.

She lowered down, standing on the ground again, while Duo let out a cheer and yelled, "Yeah! That was amazing!"

"Thanks," Kaijadh replied, blushing, "Well, I'll continue on with my story now. I was raised in the laboratory, and by the time the genetical alterations were complete, I was about three, and everyday from then on, I was trained and moulded into the perfect soldier, much like you Heero. The scientists taught me martial arts, weaponary, fighting, all different languages, though Japanese and English are my main, and I suppose native languages, mechanics, computer technology programming and hacking, and how to use any type of mobile doll, included the gundams. I was put through all sorts of combat simulations, trained to be emotionless, not to see the enemy as people, but a target, to have no regrets. However, I did not turn out exactly as the scientists had planned. One man, I don't know who he was, he would come to me, every once in a while, to work with me, show me different aspects of humanity. He taught me about Earth, and emotions- love, happiness, fear, sadness, joy, loneliness. He showed me clips of people my age, having fun, playing, of different sports, books, films. He opened my mind to imagination, fantasy, horror, adventure. Because of him, I was curious. I wanted to see and experience all the things that man had shown me. I couldn't wait to get to Earth and experience all I had learned, I craved the new experiences. Unfortunately, by the time my training was fully complete, it was too late; the war was over, and I was useless. The scientists didn't know what to do with me either. My gundam was easy: they simply blew it up. I never got to use it, I only ever got to catch a glimpse of it once," Kaijadh reflected sadly.

"What type of gundam was it?" Heero asked.

"It was built in the same style as Wing Zero, and Epyon, sort of a mixture of the two, with all the different weapons of the original gundams."

"Even the scyth?" Duo asked, grinning.

"Yup," Kaijadh smiled, "It was the most powerful gundam ever, and I never even got to touch it!"

Kaijadh stamped her foot hard into the ground, creating a small crater along with a good few vibrations which ran through the earth.

"Hey, it's alright, I know how you feel," Duo said softly, "I remember how hurt I was when I watched my own gundam being blown up."

Gently, he stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and Kaijadh leaned into the embrace, sniffing and smiling, while Heero came up and placed his hand on her shoulder. Kaijadh placed her hand on his and smiled up at him, and Heero felt a sudden jolt which ran from where their hands were joined, right through his stomach. Confused, he withdrew his hand and rubbed it lightly, frownin, while Kaijadh and Duo parted. He hadn't felt that sort of jolt since he first realised he loved Duo…

'What the hell?' Heero thought, 'How could I feel that about her? I just met her! Besides, she's a girl, she's weak and silly, and…'

'And she happened to surprise you and Duo and throw you both off guard,' a voice niggled from the back of his mind.

Heero pushed the voice away and focused back on Duo and Kaijadh, who were chatting away.

"So, what did you do then, after they blew up your gundam?" Duo asked.

"Well, first the scientists tried to put me into a cryogenic sleep, but I managed to escape. Then, they tried to gas me and kill me, but my instincts took over and I ended up killing them all."

"Instincts?" Heero questioned.

"Yes, my mind was slightly altered along with my body, and, along with the urge to complete whatever mission I was given, was the instinct to survive, no matter what. It didn't matter what I done, I would always do whatever I could to survive. This meant I could never kill myself of let anyone else kill me, if the pressure of the war ever got to me and I got depressed, I'd probably go crazy, and even then I wouldn't allow my self to die. I would do anything and everything before being killed, even if it meant killing innocents, no matter how much I try to resist it." (1)

"That's horrible," Duo gaspec.

"Yes, well, it turned back on the scientists, when they tried to kill me," Kaijadh answered, with a bitter laugh, "After that, I was the only on left on the lab, so I took the Leo over there and plotted in a course for Earth. I wasn't expecting to find any of the pilots so soon, I was going to track you down someday, just to inform you of my presence, but that was all. So, where exactly am I on Earth?" she asked, looking around.

"America, California to be exact," Duo answered, "So, this is your first time on Earth?"

"Yup," Kaijadh grinned, looking eagerly around, "Nice first impression, this forest is beautiful, I'd love to have a look around."

"Hey, it's a free country, look around as much as you want. I'd just like to say, on behalf of this world and all its people, welcome, hope you have a pleasant stay."

"Oh, I plan on doing just that," Kaijadh giggled, "And I'd just like to apologise for my earlier behaviour, really, pleas don't think I'm crazy or anything, though in a way I am."

At this, Kaijadh laughed aloud, a tinkling, bubbly sound, and Heero felt a swooping sensation in his lower stomach, as she continued.

"Seriously though, that was all instinct, I'll try to get over it, it's something I'm working on, you know, a project for  a project." 

Again Kaijadh laughed and shook her head as she breathlessly spoke.

"Sorry," she gaspec between giggles, "I've found that making fun of myself is a great way to relieve tension. Jokes are so great, I love laughing, it's so much fun."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Duo grinned, and Heero found himself smiling aswell.

"So, what do you  plan on doing?" Heero asked, "now that you're here on Earth and everything."

"I- I don't really know to be honest," Kaijadh stated, shrugging, "The scientists and that man both forgot to teach me one thing- how to live normally, seeing as I was suppose to came here in my gundam, blow stuff up and stay in whatever safehouse I was assigned to."

"Hey, why don't you stay with us?" Duo asked, "Just for a while until you get your feet firmly on the ground."

"Honto ni?" Kaijadh asked in disbelief.

"Really," Heero stated, walking up behind Duo, "we have a spare bedroom and plenty of room, providing you don't mind the night-time activities," he finished with a smirk, as he slipped an arm around Duo's waist, pulling him close. (2)

Duo chuckled and leaned back against Heero, while Kaijadh's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Quickly, she half-regained her composure and managed to stammer, "You mean, you two are…"

"Mmhmm," Duo nodded, smiling softly.

Kaijadh looked them over critically, and Heero felt his heart go all fluttery as she looked him straight in the eye for a couple of moments, but he quickly slammed his foot down on those feelings and let his inner child stamp on them for a bit. (3) After a moments thought, a huge smile broke out on her face.

"You two are so kawii together!" she exclaimed, "you make such a good couple. Alright, I accept your offer, thank you for letting me stay. It wont be for long, I promise. So where's your house?"

"Just in front of the forest," Duo grinned, jerking his thumb in the direction of the house, "shall we go?"

"Bu, what about the mobile suit, I need to get rid of it." 

"Leave it to me," Duo piped up, "I can ship it off to L2 to the scrap yard, I think I still know some people there. (4) I'll take it myself to make sure it's properly disassembled, so until I can get a shuttle, I'll cover it with some camoflage netting, I've got some left over from Deathscythe. It's safe here for now, no one really comes here, it's a nice secluded area, so, I'll leave as soon as I can arrange a shuttle, and Hee-chan can take care of you. So," Duo added, clapping his hands together, "Lets go home."

"One thing," Kaijadh asked shyly, "Can we look around for a bit please?"

***

(1) Well, everyones gotta have at least one bad thing about them, so I decided to make hers really evil, heehee ^_^V

(2) Oooo, kinky Hee-can *giggles*

(3) I can imagine heero having a reeeeaaallllyyyy EVIL and mischieviousness inner child who just wants to break free!

(4) If your wondering why Duo doesn't mention Hilde, all will be revealed in later chappies…

A/N: so there you go folks, that's all for now1 I'm off for the weekend now for my cuz's 21st birthday, huzza! Oh, yeah peeps, I thought I should tell you, I've started a yugi-oh fic and I'll soon be posting a harry potter fic, so my attention will be divided and itll be the fic that gets the most reviews that will be updated the fastest. Don't worry, I'll be continuing this fic reviews or no reviews, its just that with less reviews, it'll take longer to do. Pleeze review and get me to post another chappie asap! Farethee well!!!


	5. kaijadh acts cute and heero is smitten

Title: Dark Angel

Summary: Heero loves Duo, but why does he feel this way around her?

Warnings: yaoi, 1x2, 2x1, 1+OC? 3x4x3, lemon, lime, whatever I can fit in, some angst, though lord knows I don't particularly like the stuff, but I do read it, and besides, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! And remember: THIS CONTAINS GUY ON GUY ACTION, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Disclaimer:

cda: *puppy dog eyes* pleeze?

Funky: no.

cda: but why?

Funky: cause you still haven't apologised.

cda: well, neither have you!

Funky: that's cause I'm not going to!

cda: well neither am I!

Funky: fine then no disclaimer!

cda: it seems that I am still on my own, but soon, I'm getting some help. For now, here's my little attempt: I don't own them, alright, I own nothing, except for Kaijadh, my very cool oc, and even then I don't own all of her, wah!

A/N: now that that's over and done with, I'd just like to dedicate this chapter to a very special person: Kuro Sora! Thank you so much, you totally motivated me to write more when I was just going to leave this fic for a while and concentrate on my other fics, but now, I decided to post this up straight away! Here's my thank you to my one and only reviewer:

Kuro Sora: wow, you reviewed every chapter, that was soooo sweet, and you liked my review song! Ahh, I feel so warm and fuzzy and happy inside, I'm just going to explode with happiness! Yeah, I saw a gundam wing dvd when I was over in England and it had episodes 1-5, but I didn't have enough money and I was nearly crying, cause I cant see gundam wing anymore cause its on stupid CNX and I don't have that, wah! Yes, I have some interesting bits planned out for in the house, involving a kinky heero, but I'm not saying anything, and while Kaijadh's past was a bit tragic, it helps her to be stronger and I think it plays a little part in the story, well the ending anyway… ooo, hush now!

Yes, so anyhoo, on with the fic, pleeze read and review, or it'll be ages till I decide to write more! Here we go!

Chapter Four: Kaijadh acts cute and heero is smitten

Last time… 

_"Leave it to me," Duo piped up, "I can ship it off to L2 to the scrap yard, I think I still know some people there. (4) I'll take it myself to make sure it's properly disassembled, so until I can get a shuttle, I'll cover it with some camouflage netting, I've got some left over from Deathscythe. It's safe here for now, no one really comes here, it's a nice secluded area, so, I'll leave as soon as I can arrange a shuttle, and Hee-chan can take care of you. So," Duo added, clapping his hands together, "Lets go home."_

"One thing," Kaijadh asked shyly, "Can we look around for a bit please?" 

***

Heero couldn't help but laugh as he watched Kaijadh float here and there 'ooing,' and 'aahing,' at every little thing she saw, while he strolled behind at a leisurely pace. It was uncanny- he could see she possessed a strength and skill on a level beyond her own, which meant she probable had been through far more intense and rigorous training, yet she had this air of complete and utter innocence- the smallest thing was a wonder to her and her openness and curiosity made her seen like a harmless and naive child, yet it was fairly obvious that she was definitely not, especially from the way she had acted earlier. Also, the fact that her mind had been screwed with, more so than his… It was a dangerous thing those scientists had done, putting that survival instinct so strongly in place, she could jeopardise a mission…

Heero grinned realising he was slipping back into his old way of thinking, something Duo had been trying to break, but old habits die hard… Kaijadh was going to have a hard time with her 'project.'

"Heero, look, come here quick!"

An excited, but hushed voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hn," he replied, and made his way over to Kaijadh, where she stood, gazing down brightly at something in her cupped palm.

"Isn't it adorable?" she cooed gently, petting, what Heero saw was, on closer inspection, a field mouse.

"It's a mouse," he replied monotonely.

"Yeah, but it's soooo cute!" she retorted, rubbing it affectionately a few more times before setting it gently down on the path and watching it scamper away.

"Don't you think so?" she asked, straightening up and looking him straight in the eye.

"No," Heero replied in the same tone, despite the fact that his one soft spot was animals. (1) He fought to control a blush as she continued to gaze at him. A sudden smile spread across her lips.

"You do!" she squealed, "I can tell!"

Heero remained silent, gazing at her stoically.

"Come on, admit it, you do," she winked, nudging his arm with her elbow.

Heero remained emotionless for a moment, then slowly, allowed a small smile to grace his lips. It really was impossible to resist her. In so many ways, she reminded him of Duo when she was like this.

"I suppose I do," he answered stoically.

Kaijadh gave a little squeal of delight, then hopping up into the air with a cry of "Come on!" sped off to find more delightful treasures.

As she was hidden from view, Heero's smile was replaced by a frown.

'What is happening to me?' he thought, 'I'm acting like a total baka around this girl, this complete stranger! Why can't I keep my guard up around her, why am I so open and friendly?'

'Because that's what people do, they're friendly and polite to people they like,' another voice answered.

'But I don't like her!'

'Au contraire…' 

'Fine, maybe I like her a bit-'

'A lot.'

'I wouldn't push it that far.'

'Fine, fine, so you like her a bit.'

'Yes, but I love Duo.'

'So?' 

'So, what do I do?'

'Well, for starters, how about just being nice to her? Like you've already thought, she's a lot like Duo, but she's also like you, she would make a good friend, neh?"

'I suppose so. Alright, I'll be friends with her.'

'Good, cause here she comes!'

'WHAT!'

Heero was pulled out of his internal conversation by a hand grabbing his wrist and a voice crying, "Come on Heero, there's loads of really cool stuff up here, it's all so pretty!" (2)

Next thing he knew, he was being dragged along by an over-excited flying girl who was smiling broadly, while exclaiming, "Come on, hurry up!" every now and then.

Eventually, after veering off the path, Kaijadh stopped infront of a clearing full of various flowers, releasing Heero's wrist. Heero smiled at the wonder that shone in her eyes as she gazed at the scene before her: it was a round clearing, with different cherry and apple blossom trees all around and bushes in between. Tiny snowdrops, bluebells and violets gathered in the shade of the tree roots, ivy, mistletoe and various roses wound their ways up around trees and bushes, and lush, vibrant green grass that matched her eyes covered the forest floor in a lush, thick carpet.

"Wow," Kaijadh gasped in amazement, "it's so beautiful."

With a cry of delight, she sprang forward and moved from one bunch of flowers to the next, touching them gently and sniffing a few, sighing deeply. Smiling, Heero sat back on the grass, leaning against a tree, closing his eyes in peaceful contentment, while Kaijadh continues to coo over the flowers.

"Ooo, so pretty," was all Heero heard her whisper in awe, before there was a sudden cry and a whimper of pain.

He looked up to see Kaijadh taking a jump back as her finger quickly found its way into her mouth.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern evident in his tone, as he jumped and quickly walked up to her.

"Oh, I just pricked myself on the thorns on these flowers, I just wanted to pick one," Kaijadh slightly whimpered, sucking on her finger, while pointing to a bunch of white roses growing on a bush.

"Ah, roses," Heero murmured, lightly fingering the petals, "They are very beautiful, but very dangerous at the same time- you usually don't see the thorns until it's too late. Here, I'll get one for you." (3)

Firmly, but gently, he grasped the stem of one of the flowers, near the stem, and snapped it off.

"Alright, hold still," he instructed, and carefully, he tucked the rose into Kaijadh's hair so it sat behind her ear, proclaiming, "There you go, it suits you; a pretty flower for a pretty girl. (4) How's your finger?"

"It's fine," Kaijadh replied blushing slightly, "and thank you."

"No prob," Heero smiled, but suddenly froze as their eyes met, and he found himself caught in the web of eternal emerald before him.

His heartbeat was racing, and his breathing began to slow down to a shallow snail's pace, as he found himself starting to lean in towards her inviting lips…

"YOU'RE JUST FRIENDS!" his mind screamed out in a panicked terror. (5)

Immediately, Heero's eyes widened in shock and horror, and he gasped, before sliding on his old emotionless mask, feeling the security and familiar comfort of hiding away, as he stepped back.

"Come on," he instructed gruffly, "we've still got a way to go," and started to walk along the path, leaving a frustrated and self annoyed Kaijadh standing there in a slight daze.

'Shit,' she cursed in her head, 'what the hell was I doing? Kaijadh, you fucking idiot, what were you thinking, he's in love with Duo, they're together and you're making a move on him, and only a few minutes on earth! Argh! Baka no yarou!'

So thinking, she quickly snapped into action, and flew off after Heero, plastering a grin on her face, as she marvelled at the wonders the forest had to offer. 

The two continued on through the forest, Kaijadh continually going off the path to oogle and gawk at this and that, and once she even flew up a tree to see a thrush's nest with the tiny eggs inside. They had just come to another small clearing where Kaijadh had stopped to pick a huge bunch of a variety of tulips, crocuses, daffodils, hyacinths, ox-daisies and violets. Heero sighed, about to lean back against a tree, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, and a cheek leaned on his shoulder, a pair of soft lips pressing against his neck. 

Smiling, he sighed, feeling all his troubles flow away as he leaned back against his koi, who whispered, "I got the suit covered up how are things going with our new guest?"

"Oh fine, she's just, em… very curious about things around her."

"I don't blame her," duo chuckled, vibrations running though Heero's back, sending shivers rushing up and down his spine, "I remember how amazed I felt when I first came to earth. Ah, here she is now."

Indeed, Kaijadh was zipping up to them, arms curled protectively around a creature that lay docile in her arms.

"Hey, look what I found," she cried enthusiastically, "Isn't she gorgeous?"

"Oh, so pretty," Duo smiled, reaching out to gently fondle the white and brown dappled rabbit that lay in Kaijadh's arms, as did Heero.

"I thought you were picking flowers," Heero stated.

"Well… I was, but then I found this kawii little thing, and I really wanted to show you guys her, so I sorta put the flowers down and forgot about them," Kaijadh admitted bashfully.

"Maybe you should put her back where you found her, she'll probably get frightened soon enough away from home," Duo suggested.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll just put her back and get the flowers; be back in a minute!"

With that, she up and flew off back through some bushes.

"Well, you're right about her, she is very curious, it'll take her a while to adjust. Hey, do you think we should tell the other guys?"

"Yeah, we'll ring them tomorrow," Heero replied, turning his head to give Duo a quick kiss as Kaijadh flew back up to them with a huge bunch of flowers, which let of a heavenly scent that invaded their noses.

"Have you got somewhere to put these?" Kaijadh asked, craning her neck to poke her head out from behind the flowers.

"Yeah sure, they'd be great in the kitchen," Duo smiled, "Come on, let's get back to the house, just follow the path straight through."

Kaijadh nodded and flew on ahead, while Duo took Heero's hand, entwining their fingers together as they followed behind Kaijadh, Duo and Kaijadh talking, with Heero interjecting a sentence or two every now or then.

Eventually, the heavy bunching of trees and bushes faded away, to be replaced with gently lolling slopes, and a grassy/sandy type ground.

"Here we are," Duo announced, running ahead of Kaijadh to open the door, dragging Heero with him. Kaijadh floated slowly in, while Duo ran and grabbed a large vase from a press and brought it up to her.

"There you go," he said, placing it on the table, while Heero helped her put the flowers into it. 

Once that was done, Duo arranged it neatly in the middle of the table, and Kaijadh gasped as she looked around the kitchen/dining room. The floor was covered in white and black checked marble tiles, white oak presses ran along the top and bottom of the wall, while the sink, cooker, fridge and dishwasher sat in their respective positions along the wall. A mahogany table with six chairs around it sat in the middle of the dining area of the room, along with a cabinet which held various trinkets and photographs, and sunlight streamed in through the skylight above the table, and the patio doors and windows.

"Wow," was all Kaijadh could say, as she gazed around in amazement.

Duo grinned in appreciation- after all; he himself had designed the room. Heero smiled as well, and simply said, "Welcome to your new home Kaijadh."

***

(1) in the series, there was this one part where him and quatre were on the beach and he was playing with some dogs, and it was sooo kawii!

(2) She is sooo like a little kid, or is that just me?

(3) Okay, I can just imagine hee-chan being this really wise flower master when he says that.

(4) Argh! Such a corny saying, I know, but it just came into my mind, screaming "write me, write me pleeze, its been so long!" O_o

(5) Damn, but that voice in his head is one helluva lifesaver, no matter how annoying it may be!

Alrightee-then so, what did you think? Pleeze review and let me know, I'm starting to lose a some interest in this fic, I need some inspiration, so pleeze review and let me know, even if its just a smiley face or good job or something, anything would be gratefully appreciated. Farethee well! ^_^


End file.
